At present the manufacture and design of automobiles is generally considered by experts in the field to be in a highly refined state and of a finalized nature: Status Quo. After millions of vehicles produced through the design efforts of thousands of engineers over many years, the experts believe there is not much left that can be done to the state of the art to improve the optimized process of creating vehicles. This is evidenced by the very low response to the U.S. Governments challenge to Detroit automakers and top industry officials to turn to new approaches in the quest to reinvent the automobile. The request was made on Dec. 5, 1978 by Transportation Secretary Brock Adams who sharply criticized what he called a lack of innovation by U.S. car companies. Except for styling, automotive companies, their manufacturing facilities and products, both domestic and foreign, are pretty much carbon copies of each other including those of the future displayed at the most recent auto shows. They exhibit none of the claims of the present invention making it therefore not obvious to persons skilled in the art. Letters Patent are petitioned to be granted even though they be for something already in existance because they exhibit great improvement over prior art with enormous benefits that will be subsequently described. Precedence for a patent issued on an existing mechanism and a better way to build it can be shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,554,893 for an internal combustion engine. The present invention contains sufficient claims of originality never used before and encompassing the entire enity so as to qualify as a reinvention of the entire automobile as it is commonly and universally known today. While the current automobile has been a slow and methodical evolutionary development over many years, the present invention is a revolutionary one incorporating drastic and radical departures which bespeak of invention over prior art and over the Status Quo of regular automobiles.